Housings for such tuners are known, each housing being manufactured integrally with partition walls for a printed circuit board accommodated by the housing. Such a housing is closed with two lids. The ground connection points for the printed circuit board in such a housing are manufactured at the partition walls which were previously manufactured together with the housing walls. The positions of the ground connection points are accordingly limited to the regions of the partition walls. The same is true for another known construction for such housings where each housing is formed by a frame, by a separate insert with partition walls for each printed circuit board, and by two lids. A total of four separate components is accordingly required for such a known housing.
It is necessary nowadays to accommodate ever-increasing numbers of components on a printed circuit board, the available surface area remaining the same. If such complicated circuits should in addition be HF-resistant, additional problems will arise, for example as regards radiation, decoupling, synchronization, etc., since a reliable and effective ground connection can no longer be safeguarded with the known constructions.
DE 35 35 923 A1 discloses a construction comprising a substrate for a multilayer printed circuit arrangement where a metal plate is arranged between two printed circuits comprising a substrate each. The metal plate has tongue-type segments which are bent such that they can be passed through holes formed in the circuit substrates, so that conductor tracks on the respective outer surfaces of the circuit substrates can be grounded against the metal plate. In addition, the metal plate is resiliently connected to a frame via connection segments in the outer edge region.